<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of the Eye by Sharkaiju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615477">The Story of the Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkaiju/pseuds/Sharkaiju'>Sharkaiju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eye Licking, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, Eyeball Fetish, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Niche Kink, Oculolinctus, Other, Weirdness, bob's in it for like 2 seconds, no actual sex but it's kinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkaiju/pseuds/Sharkaiju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mort is fascinated by Calvin's damaged eye, so Cal indulges him. Eyeball kink porn (though no actual sex, just mild over-the clothes groping). Warnings: graphic description of eyeball licking and of Calvin's damaged eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calvin Fischoeder/Mort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Story of the Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is incredibly niche but it was one of those moments where it was like “If you want fic of that you’re gonna have to write it yourself” so I did. Props to Georges Bataille for giving me this idea with his book of the same title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The Story of the Eye</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to see it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mort flushed ten different shades of red. He couldn't believe Calvin was just going to call him out like that. Well, actually, that sounded exactly like what Calvin would do. Mort couldn't bring himself to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright," Cal said calmly, nonchalant as ever. "I know that you do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, was he that obvious? Mort wondered if he'd been staring. He didn't think he had - Calvin had a strange way of knowing what people were thinking. It wasn't exactly a secret that Mort was fascinated by gross things, either. He was a mortician, after all. But he wasn't proud of his deviancy. He did his best to keep it secret that there were certain aspects of his job that aroused more than just a scientific curiosity in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things like dead people's eyes, for example.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calvin's uncovered eye was pale blue and very clear. The kind of eye that seemed to see everything, however bad his driving in the golf cart might suggest otherwise. It was an eye that seemed to look into your very soul, and find immediately whatever it was that you had tried to hide there. Typical to the landlord, he seemed to expose whatever he'd found to a bright and inescapable light, yet remained detached from judgement about it. That didn't make Mort feel any less self-conscious, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I - I didn't mean to, to -" Mort stammered, blushing even deeper as he fumbled for the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright," Cal said again, "it doesn't offend me." He smiled slightly, an unreadable smirk that barely pulled at the edges of his thin lips. "You of all people would really <em>appreciate</em> it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mort could feel the beginnings of a shameful boner pulling at his groin. He wondered if Cal knew; probably, but he didn't seem disgusted. He seemed to be <em>encouraging</em> him. Mort swallowed hard, his eyes fixed to the metal napkin dispenser, the rattle of the slowly-spinning fan overhead sounding too loud in the over-quiet room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he felt fingers brush his cheek. Calvin's hand guided his face, tilting their gazes back together. His good eye held Mort in its inescapable gaze, intense but not unkind. He smiled, cupping Mort's face as he slowly pulled the white eyepatch aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was still an eyeball in there, that much was obvious. Mort's gaze fixed on the gently fluttering eyelashes, like the wings of a newly-hatched butterfly. The muscles were weakened from disuse, taking a moment to adjust to the air and light. Calvin lifted his eyebrow to assist the process, finally opening the damaged eye, and Mort saw it for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not so much like a dead man's eye as had imagined. It had the distinct wet glaze of something that was still alive. The surface was milky and grey-blue, with no discernible iris, though he thought he saw a darker, discoloured pupil behind the clouded cornea. It reminded Mort of a shark's eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead," Calvin said softly, tilting his head so that the overhead lights shone down on him better. "Take a closer look."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mort leaned in, his embarrassment forgotten in his fascination. In the light, he could make out more details of Calvin's broken eye. The surface was a watercolour mixture of blue and grey and white, like clouds of sediment in sea water. It looked strangely opaque, lacking the depth of his undamaged eye, and Mort knew he was seeing the scar tissue on the cornea. He wondered what those scars must look like beneath the surface, what they would look like if he were to dissect Calvin's eyeball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mort became so lost in his examination that he didn't realize how close he was leaning over the other man, not until Calvin's lips softly brushed his own in a brief, almost chaste kiss. Mort startled, pulling away slightly, flustered and embarrassed. Calvin smiled wordlessly, his hand finding Mort's cheek again and gently pulling him closer. The landlord kissed him again, his tongue barely flickering between Mort's lips, his other hand resting on Mort's thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calvin broke the kiss, now tilting his head down. Holding Mort's jaw gently, he pressed his eye to Mort's trembling lips. "Taste it," he whispered seductively. "Don't you want to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mort wavered only slightly. His breath fell hot and moist against Calvin's eyelid. He could feel the soft fluttering of the lashes against his lips. Hesitantly, he pressed a kiss to the shuddering lids. Then he gently pushed the eyelashes back with the curve of his lip, forcing the eye open. The tip of his tongue peeked out, tenderly making contact with Calvin's eyeball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taste of salt filled his senses, his tongue gliding across the slick wet surface of Calvin's eye. Mort felt the eyelids twitching reflexively, the dark lashes fluttering like moth wings. Mort took the eyeball tenderly between his lips, spinning his tongue across the glossy surface, drinking the salty tears that steadily streamed and overflowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as tender as a kiss and a thousand times more intimate. Mort felt Calvin’s hand slide up his thigh, squeezing his hard-on through his trousers. He breathed the softest of moans against Cal’s eyeball, feeling the gelatinous organ move beneath his lips and tongue. Breaking the strange kiss, Mort pulled away slowly, his lips leaving Calvin's eye with a slight, wet popping sound, a string of tear-laced saliva drooling out between his lips and Cal's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a sound from the back, a clattering of dishes. Mort whirled around guiltily. He had completely forgotten that they were not alone. Presently Bob came around from the back, peeking into the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey," Bob said, drying his hands on a dish towel. "I was wondering why it was so quiet out here. I forgot the kids were still at school." Suddenly he seemed to sense the energy of the room; he looked from Mort to Calvin, then back to Mort. "...Everything okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're fine, Bob," Cal said evenly, his tone betraying nothing. "Just having a friendly little chat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Okay." Bob still seemed unconvinced, but he didn't press the issue. Suddenly he noticed Calvin's upturned eyepatch. "Ugh, Mr. Fisch, can you cover that thing up?" he said, holding his hand up to block the sight. "It gives me the creeps. No offense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None taken, Bob," Calvin said pleasantly, moving the patch back into place. "Just needed a little air. I'm sure our friend Mort is used to such grotesqueries, yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mort could only blush until his glasses steamed up, really hoping that Bob didn't notice Calvin's hand still squeezing his crotch under the table.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/kudos are appreciated  ❤ My tumblr is sharkaiju &lt;---</p><p>Check out this amazing art Aleigha did for this fic!!: https://clovisgraves.tumblr.com/post/629475103209668608/the-story-of-the-eye-sharkaiju-bobs-burgers</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>